Metamorphmagi: The True Form
by Shortscribbling
Summary: AU Tonks is the same age as the Marauders. 'Metamorphmagi...strong emotions, can affect their abilities to the point of having trouble using them at all.' Remus' fondness of Lovely Lily is becoming too much for Tonks and her unrequited love. NT/RL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the purposes of this fiction Tonks and Remus both attended Hogwarts at the same time.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Metamorphmagi can take a wide variety of forms, changing gender, race, and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances…Strong emotions, such as shock or <em>_depression__, can affect their abilities to the point of having trouble using them at all."_

"_Lupin was very fond of Lily, but I wouldn't want anyone to run around thinking that he competed with James for her." – JK Rowling_

_Winter 1976_

* * *

><p>Four teenage boys lounge on the bank of a river in the weak winter sun. The conversation is not distinguishable from the shadows where a frail girl with limp mousy hair hides. The laughter and risqué behaviour of the boys is enough to draw attention from anyone, but her gaze is fixated on only one boy. The pale teenager has his nose in a book, but his attention is often snatched by the playful banter exchanged between the two taller of the four.<p>

"Dora?" The girl snaps out of her daze, knocking over a bench in the courtyard as she spins to face her friend.

"Lily," she whispers. The taller girl's face is flushed from her previous potions lesson. Her auburn hair is pinned up into a feathery bun, held in place with her wand.

"What were you doing?"

"Erm, I was, y'know just um, looking at –" Lily flashes her smile.

"You were watching Black weren't you!" she giggled, "Come on, just admit it! Even I can accept that he is rather attractive, however his arrogance is plain repulsive."

"Of course I wasn't Lily!"

"Come on Dora, you were!" The brief tiff ends when a haughty boy, slips out of the shadows.

"Lily?" The pair of girls shriek, causing the boy to step backwards.

"Sev don't do that!" He apologises quietly, sweeping his greasy hair out of his black eyes.

"You were talking about Black and Potter weren't you?" His resentful tone prompts Lily's smile to become a frown.

"Sev, how many times do I have to tell you that they are both arrogant twats that need to keep it in their pants?" He laughs, causing the frail girl to shiver. After five years of being Lily's friend she still can't understand their connection. Lily seems to be oblivious to his obsessive feelings towards her. Dora falls back into the shadows again as the two begin an animated discussion which quickly begins to fall into dangerous territory. She turns her attention back to the boy, but the four of them have moved and he is no longer in sight. Any person not aware of the group's friendship would question why they stand each other's company. There is the Slytherin creep, whose only two passions are for the dark arts and a certain girl he cannot confess his feelings to; the flimsy Hufflepuff girl who mopes in the shadows, unable to believe in herself or her abilities; and finally the Gryffindor beauty whose popularity only equals her love and compassion for the outsiders in the world.

"Well look who we have here!" The now arguing couple turn to find the four teenagers standing in the arch of the courtyard.

"Why if it isn't my old friend Snivellus?"

"Go away Potter," Lily replies curtly.

"What's up Evans? Afraid I'll scare your boyfriend away?" James mocks. Lily's face flushes and she quickly denies it. The boy Dora was watching appears disinterested and turns to find two watery blue eyes staring at him.

"Erm, hello?" he asks, apprehensively. She seems too surprised to even speak. After a few more attempts to start a conversation he turns back to his friends who have started a full scale argument.

_"Liar!"_

_"You good for nothing bastard!"_

_ "Get off him Potter!"_

_ "Stup—"_

_ "__Anteoculatia!" _Severus' hex hits James and causes antlers to sprout from his head. When the first spell whizzes past Remus' ear he finally decides that it is about time to intervene.

"James, Sirius, come on, just leave them alone," he mutters. When he spots the horns sprouting from his friend's head he can't help but snort. Humiliated, James refuses to see what his friend sees and swings a right hook at the rather prominent nose sneering at him.

_"Shit."_ Dora watches in shock as Severus falls onto all fours clutching his broken nose and a fountain of blood. Lily turns and slaps James across his rather cheek, leaving a bloody handprint.

_"You arrogant brute!"_

"Evans, you're gonna –" The enraged boy doesn't manage to finish his sentence because Remus finally steps in.

"James, just leave it. Sirius, just go back to the common room."

"Oh shuttit Moony!"

"James!" Remus snarls. For a moment, something alien flashes across his eyes, warning his best friend; that is all it takes.

"Come on James, they're not worth it," Sirius mumbles. James nods before scowling at the three outsiders and storming off, mumbling about the hospital wing. The fourth teenage boy cowering in the corner quickly scampers after his two idols.

"Sorry about that Lily," he quickly apologises. She shrugs, still preoccupied with her friends bloody nose.

"If you would just control your stupid friends," she sniffs.

"It won't happen again –"

"You're a prefect Remus and you don't seem to –" He attempts to help her, but she lashes out, hitting away his hand.

"Lily, I cand't breafve –"

"I know, I am trying Sev," she whispers.

"Let me," Remus demands, "Episkey!" Warmth spreads through Severus' nose as the magic does its work. After checking its state, he crawls back, snarling at the prefect in front of him.

"C'mon Lily. He's not really sorry, filthy blood traitor –"

"Blood traitor?" she whispers, her voice dangerously low.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean it like that Lil –" Another argument breaks forth, leaving Remus alone. He quickly walks back towards the school, watching the red haired beauty longingly. The mousy haired girl stays in the shadows, tears breaking forth as she notices his expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would really appreciate reviews even if they are negative (constructive please).**

**I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews – I would love to thank you all personally, but a lot of you are anonymous. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I apologise for being slow at updating, but I had a ton of work to do and I had my Grade 8 Cello exam to attempt to pass. So I hope this extract lives up to your expectations and apologies for the long author note… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lily was a very pretty woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes…Apparently, her bright green eyes were extremely distinctive, because every person who knew Lily would always see them in Harry."<em>

"_Remus was very intelligent, calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. Despite having suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy, he managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving."_

* * *

><p>"Lily?"<p>

"Yes, Dora?"

"I don't understand why you can stand Snape –"

"Don't say that, he's just misunderstood sometimes!"

"If you say so Lily."

"Well, I do say so."

Remus wanders past the arch with his head in a book, completely unaware of the girl watching from the shadows. It's only when she takes a step forward and trips, falling sprawled on the floor that he realises the mousy girl.

"Oh, are you okay?" He offers her a hand, pulling her up. She is half his height, remaining vulnerable and extremely child like.

"I remember seeing you with Lily the other day?" She still doesn't respond, but continues to stare up at his face.

"It's Nymphadora Tonks, isn't it?" She nods.

"I'm Remus."

"I know," she replies timidly. He smiles gently and hands her the wand that had flown across the dirt ground as she tripped.

"I believe this is yours."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You're welcome Nymphadora."

"It's Dora," she stutters.

"Dora, then." A crowd of first years bursts out of the front doors, racing each other towards the Quiddich pitch and their waiting flying lesson. He gently tugs her closer, preventing the porcelain doll from being crushed in the crowd that is nearly the same height as her. She trembles as his arms tighten around her protectively. All too soon he releases her and collects his advanced charms book from the floor.

"Well Dora, I suppose I will see you around some time. Say hello to Lily for me," he says politely. She nods slowly as he hurries off towards the main hall.

Lily is gossiping with a group of Ravenclaw girls when Dora bursts through the classroom door almost tripping over the step. The girls all titter, but Lily welcomes her.

"Dora!" The elation in her voice confuses her, but she shuffles over to her best-friend and settles on a chair, pulled out from the desk.

"So, I got asked on a date by none other than James Potter." The speaker could easily pass off as a muggle model with blond hair, long legs and a perfect figure. Each girl in the room is a vision of beauty, but only to the eye.

"Well I'd much rather Lockhart."

"He's a seventh year and _clearly _not going to ask you! He'd much rather me."

"Well I've always fancied that Black to be honest." Lily grins cruelly at this comment.

"Well," she laughs, "Apparently arrogance is now an attractive trait. Dora here fancies the pants off him."

"I do not!"

"Ooh, thinking about it I've seen her staring longingly at him," laughs a Ravenclaw.

"I've no idea why he'd go for her though, what is attractive about Tonks?"

"Don't be mean Sierra!" Lily says strictly.

"We all know it's the truth," Sierra hisses in reply. Dora remains in her chair, her body language becoming closer each second.

"Dora is pretty –"

"No she's not! You'd have to be blind to be attracted to that."

"Come on Dora, we're leaving." The beauty storms off, leading her complete opposite towards the grounds.

* * *

><p>"It's just a simple matter of a makeover. I promise we can make you look beautiful. We've got a great base – we just need to adjust your features to be more prominent. So what do you want to go for?"<p>

"I don't know," Dora mumbles. Two days have passed since the episode and the already self-conscious girl now doubts the way she looks.

"Well pick a colour!"

"Lily, I watched you in charms and I don't particularly want bubblegum pink eyebrows…"

"We're dying your hair silly! And anyway, pink is too rebellious – the teachers would kill you. So what colour? Blond? Brunette –"

"Red head." The request is quiet and quickly dismissed.

"We can't both have red hair Dora."

"I guess so."

"So what do you want?" The timid girl shrugs again.

"Let's just go with blond. This is only going to last a couple of days, a sort of tryout. Ready?"

"No."

_"Multicorfors."_

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Tonks? She's gone blond – now she just looks like a tiny blond bumbling bimbo!"<p>

"It looks like Wragspurt attacked her hair!" The laughs follow her as she passes down the corridor, trying to avoid the stares. The teasing increases as the news spreads and by the end of the day she is in floods of tears.

As the salty tears drip down her cheeks, she tries to hold back the anguish and hurt, but she knows that eventually she has to burst. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to focus only on one face. He hadn't laughed at her when she had tripped over the carpet on the fourth floor in front of Black and Potter. He didn't make fun of her hair. It's everyone else in the world that seems convinced that she should just melt into the wall. Her fists tighten on the china sink, holding up her trembling body. She hates them all. She hates her mother, her stupid name, what she has become, what she can't do what she –

She screams out, but there's no one to hear. When her fingers finally uncurl she opens her eyes and looks straight into the mirror. The limp hair she detests has tangled across her too small nose and soaked into the tears. She closes her eyes again, brushing back yet another tear. She never could grow her hair long; she was constantly pulling it out, furious at her mother's patronising tones. If she had hair like Lily's. Lovely Lily. Lily whom everybody loved. She reaches up a hand and curls the dry straw into her fist. Wishes never came true as a child. She never believed in a god – wizard or muggle, but she wants this now, more than she ever did.

"Let me be beautiful," she whispers, "Let me forget all this hatred and become confident. Let me be Lily." She opens her eyes, but her reflection is still the same. Her aunt was a Metamorphmagus and she cannot count the number of times she has wished to have the same ability. Once when she was younger, before her mother became the agitated witch she is now she managed to change the colour of her hair. Her parents believed it to be nothing more than a non-verbal colour-change charm. Sometimes she concentrates on that memory so hard it hurts. She closes her eyes again blinking back a tear, untangling her fingers from her hair. She breathes in sharply as a knot catches. Her eyes snap open, angry again, but before she can pull out another handful she freezes, her mouth dropping into a small 'o'. The girl in the mirror copies her hair. The girl with dark chocolate hair that falls into cascades down to her shoulders. She doesn't know how she's going to explain this one, but it doesn't matter. She knows the truth now. She can be whatever she wants to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Indulge me? Just click the button :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Long story short – I lost all access to a computer or laptop and as I discovered on my iPod, there is no way for me to upload a pure text file which led me to despair as ****realised I couldn't upload at all. I am so unbelievably sorry for this being 3 months late. I only hope that this lives up to your standards as I still wish to play out this story.**

**To 'Anonymous' please, please, **_**please**_** name yourself because I want to beg your forgiveness for being so late in the apology and to thank you for your constant pleading which urged me to continue despite the lack of a functioning computer.**

**If anyone knows how to upload text onto FF without uploading a document it would be much appreciated knowledge.**

**P.S. Sorry for the length of the AN. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since she miraculously morphed her hair into a much more attractive form. Lily believed the story that 'clumsy Dora had accidentally permanently changed her hair whilst trying to revert it to its previous state'. Her next target is her nose, which could easily be altered if broken. The fact that she has been considering such drastic measures does not disturb the girl. She is going to become the vision of beauty she has always imagined. The thought of her new found power being unreliable is out of the question. She has been practising changing the colour of her eyebrows all week but not daring to change the shape of anything. What if she couldn't remember the exact shape of her chin and couldn't revert it to its exact state? No, she has to change things one step at a time. What if people work out her secret? There's nothing forbidden about her ability, but it's her own personal talent, a true blessing. No one else is allowed to know about it, especially Lily. Lily is her Plan B. Lovely Lily is and always has been the key to all her problems. Her friendship was the only thing that kept the snakes from eating her alive, that and her surprising blood status. Hufflepuffs are usually the muggleborns, the insignificant ones who never make anything for themselves: they are the leftovers and are quite often left for the dogs to eat them. Professor Sprout means good, but in the end she is still a coward.<p>

"Hey, Remus!" She almost trips over a bench in her attempt to catch up with him. He turns just in time to see a girl with black hair pounding down the corridor.

"Erm, hello," he says politely.

"It's me, Dora, I mean Tonks," she splutters.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognise you," he says, clearly confused at whom he is meant to know. She stands there smiling at him, chewing the corner of her lip. Eventually he breaks the awkward silence.

"Well I have study I need to do..." Her face falls.

"Oh."

"I'll see you around then…Tonks?"

"Yes." He turns and moves towards Gryffindor tower. Of course he doesn't know her, why would he?

Another week passed with her stopping him frequently in the corridors, but it soon became clear that he was trying to escape the brief rendezvous'. He was getting ill as well. Each day he was eating less and less and spending more and more time in Gryffindor tower. One day he didn't turn up to any of their many joint classes.

"Lily, is Remus okay?" Lily brushed a loose auburn hair out of her face and turned to her brewing partner.

"Hmm? Why were you wondering?"

"It's just he hasn't been to any classes recently."

"He caught some kind of bug I think."

"Oh." She continues stirring the olive green substance before opening her lips again.

"Is it serious?" Lily rewinds her wand into her hair, pinning it back roughly so she can pour over the text book.

"Why are you so worried?"

"It's just that you'll have twice as many prefect duties so I'll see you less."

"Well he'll be back soon enough, I'm sure."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The problem is clear, but with her only friendship on the line she is reluctant to risk it. He likes her – Lily that is. She's been watching him and she knows that it's only James Potter's pride that stands between him making a move. He may give off the air of a thorough book worm, but the truth is that he is fascinated with the red head. She overheard James Potter and Sirius Black making a bet about who could get her into bed first, or in Black's words, "I'm not waiting for a bloody bed!"<p>

Each time she attempted a change Remus didn't bat an eyelid at the unfolding rose in front of him. Quicker than expected Dora was becoming Tonks, the girl who didn't give a damn about anything and who would willingly get a detention if it meant she could walk around with purple or blue hair. Or as a jealous Slytherin had put it, 'an attention seeking troll'. Tonks was anything but a troll at that point – her hair was switching regularly in length, curliness and lurid colouring. Lily applauded her friend's newfound bravery although did remind her that there were only a certain number of points she was able to lose before Hufflepuff was out of the house running completely.

Tonks had changed her nose after 'accidently' walking onto the Quiddich pitch during bludger practice, but she was still reluctant to change much else. Lily believed that her overnight growth spurt was due to a potion brewed wrong, but it wasn't only her height that was growing, it was her attitude too.

"Nymphadora Tonks, come here right this moment!" Professor Sprout was reluctant to exercise any authority over the young timid Dora she remembered which left McGonagall to deal with the miscreant.

"What, may I ask have you done to your skirt?" Tonks wriggled her nose at the rather shrill voice, trying to ignore the over pronounced syllables that left her thinly coated in saliva.

"I shortened it Professor."

"Well I can see that," the Scottish dragon replied.

"Mine is no shorter than Sierra Languid's."

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for your attitude, Miss Tonks; a further twenty for your attire. I suggest you sort it out now or I shall be forced to lengthen it down to your toes and embroider a tape measure along the seam." Tonks bit her lip again before muttering a charm under her breath, making the fabric considerably longer.

"Thank you Miss Tonks."

The old Tonks was a distant memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? I will update the next chapter this week! Cross my heart...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, yes I lost track of time and didn't update by the end of the week, and even being an avid writer of fanfic and experiencing this pain too many times to count didn't give me the kick in the direction of a keyboard. Here it is and I _will_ update at another point this week. Cross my heart. OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Love and cookies too all :)  
><strong>

**In other news I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo, so wish me luck - I will not be doing a fanfic, but a comedy - I seem far too good at writing angst so this will be a real test. However, do not worry - I am not ready to let this story go unfinished - there are somethings that can't change, 1) Remus becoming Harry's teacher, 2) Tonks marrying Remus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you going to the Christmas Soirée with?" Lily flicks her auburn hair over her shoulder and fixes her vivid eyes on Severus.<p>

"Is that an invitation, Sev?" He pauses. Tonks watches quietly, pretending to pour over a fashion magazine.

"Has Potter asked you?" Lily pauses.

"Yes."

"And what did you say," he murmurs. A blond twirls an expensive looking silver embroidered cloak round her body before blowing a kiss at the oblivious reader.

"No of course." There was no certainty in the statement.

Severus' eyes narrow and he turns the page of his Advanced Potions Textbook, clenching his quill within a cluster of white fingers.

"Did Black ask you?" At the mention of the miscreant's name, Lily laughs, breaking the ice.

"Of course not! And anyway I know Tonks has got her eye on him."

Tonks blushes as the greasy haired boy turns to question her.

"Why on earth would you be attracted to _him_?"

The words catch in her throat and for a moment she looks like she is going to throw up. Then too late her thoughts catch on His face and she lets out an inaudible garble of words.

"Becausehe'skindtome –" She shuts her mouth shut and watches Sev nervously. He doesn't buy into her newfound confidence and neither does she attempt to hold it up around him. He raises an eyebrow and curls his lip under before deciding it isn't worth a response, so instead he turns to Lily.

"Potter's _friends_are either desperately searching for an idol to worship or egocentric bastards themselves," he sneers.

Lily is on her feet, flaming hair sticking to her flustered cheeks as she glares at her friend, enraged.

"Severus Snape, I don't think you're in any position to comment on their behaviour when you're just a hypocritical idoliser as well! At least they don't meddle with what's not meant to be meddled with – "

"And what is that supposed to mean Evans?"

"You know full well! I saw what was in that book. 'Half Blood Prince'? What's that even meant to mean?"

His face drains of all colour and he quickly spits an enraged response in defence.

"_Keep your filthy mudblood hands off my possessions!"_

A flash of red and the pair are sprawled on the floor, her nails clawing at any bit of flesh she can reach.

"_You greasy, slimy git!"_

"_Get off of me!"_

"_I hate you Severus Snape!"_

"_Lily, get off me you troll!"_

The argument continues as Tonks blocks it out. The pair of them always seem to be at each other's throats. Her eyes fix on a clump of hair Severus had yanked out in an attempt to restrain her, very slowly she reaches out and picks it up, twisting it between her fingers: the perfect colour for the perfect beauty. It is of course a possibility, she could do it on a whim. She knows the features of her idol back to front, draw her from memory if she had been gifted with such a talent. Her hand closes over the lock and she slips it carefully into her pocket before rolling up the magazine and walking off in the direction of the quidditch pitch.

"Hello."

Remus turns to find his tail sitting next to him staring blankly at the two figures soaring round the Quidditch posts.

"Erm hello..."

"It's Tonks."

"I knew that –"

"No you didn't, but in the end does it really matter?" They sit in silence both staring at the boys bantering in the sky; his fingers picking at the edge of a page to a book and hers curled round the flaming hair.

He clears his throat nervously before speaking again.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Pause.

"Who –"

"I've been waiting for the right time to ask someone to the Soirée."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well who are you taking or I mean asking?"

"Who are you taking?"

"I haven't decided yet."

One of the figures does a back flip, landing perfectly with his feet on the broom. There's yet another silence.

"I... I'm sorry – I know we've been in the same class for five years, but I don't think I know –"

"I'm Tonks, a Hufflepuff and that is all people ever need to know." Her identity shouldn't ever be revealed to him – let him believe all the connotations that walk hand in hand with that weakling badger. She is merely a person who has neither succeeded nor excelled in anything of any consequence. Target of much gossip and cruelty, but somehow ignored to the point of bitter isolation. Clumsy at birth, subject to her mother's taunts and loveless comments. Clay that refused to be moulded into the leadership role, the fierce warrior, the Gryffindor her mother wanted of her. She is nothing.

"Moony – who's the friend?" Sirius Black hurdles over the benches and plonks himself right between the pair eying up the girl with electric blue hair tumbling down over her shoulders, just brushing at her curving chest. Instantly a smile curves on her red lips and she flutters her eyelashes blowing a kiss – a reflection of the advert in her copy of Witches Weekly.

"The name's Tonks," she laughs. He winks at her before ruffling Remus' hair. James Potter isn't far behind, leaning the broom across his broad shoulders.

"Have I met you before?"

"Probably here and there," she chuckles. Remus lowers his eyes back into his book and becomes immersed in it again.

Sirius Black interrupts, curling his hand low over her waist. "Well turn up a bit more, yeah?" He pauses, sensing an opportunity. "Actually, how about I see you next Saturday night, yeah?"

"Hm, maybe," she titters, "See you around Black." She leaves, striding over the benches blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

He whistles quietly before settling himself on the bench above them, lying on his back. James, settles himself on the bench above, drawing a snitch out of his pocket.

"So I was thinking I should give Evan's another try?"

"I think you've met a dead end there, James."

"I still don't see what she sees in that slime ball."

"Well maybe he's not that bad?" The two pause and raise their eyebrows at their friend.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Sirius smirks, elbowing him gently.

"Yeah, you do look a bit under the weather..." James snorts.

"When was the last full moon?"

"Actually, that's a very, _very_good point –"

"Oh shuttit you two."

"Yeah, alright book worm, I mean pup."

"Don't want to be molting from the stress..." Remus rolls his eyes and smacks the book over Sirius's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised…slightly late though..**

* * *

><p>"Remus, I would really appreciate it if you told your friends to get off my back."<p>

The pair stand in the corridor watching the first years running to and fro in an attempt to meet the curfew.

"I don't quite know what you're referring to, Lily."

Silence.

"Lily, Lily, have you seen Steven?" She turns, with a smile on her face to look down at the panicked eleven year old.

"Cecilia, he's probably already in the tower."

"Oh!" Relief floods the young girl's face before she shouts the password and flings herself through the portrait.

"You're very good with them, you know," Remus comments quietly, "I was never able to distinguish one face from the sea of masks."

"It's just practise – each and every one of them has a story and you should know I've never been one to pass up the chance to read a book," she smiles.

"Yeah… Lily, have you found someone for the soiree yet? Because, erm, you know it is really something that both of us should attend prefects and everything, so if you wanted to, I haven't found anyone yet and if you haven't either I suppose you don't want to go alone and I just think it wou–"

"Remus, you could just ask me you know?"

He stops short.

"Really?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, Remus, because I understand your intentions are purely those of a gentleman, and I'd rather be hanging off your arm than somebody like Lockhart," she laughs.

For a moment, his eyes soften reflecting some deep inner sadness, but he stretches a smile across his sickening complexion.

"Gilderoy asked you?"

She laughs, "Yeah, I was completely taken aback as well!"

There's a loud chime which echoes down the hallways indicating the curfew.

"Well I suppose that's it then," she yawns, "I'm off to study…are you going out with the others tonight?"

His eyes dart towards a shadow behind a suit of armour, but he dismisses the flicker quickly.

"Why would I do something as plain as breaking the curfew?" he laughs. It's a surprisingly bright laugh, not one you'd expect from a thin, sickly boy who never seemed to fill out into the expected masculine form of his friends. "So I'll be seeing you at the soiree then?"

A twinkle flashes in her eye.

"I'm sure you'll see me before that, but yes, if I am still partnerless you shall be seeing me Remus."

* * *

><p>She lies back on her bed staring at the yellow drapes hanging over the canopy of the oaken bed. Her mind is on other things and as each thought flashes across her mind her features slowly change, morphing into those figures that crossed her path that day.<p>

_She could? Couldn't she?_

_No. No, she mustn't._

_Why would Lily betray her trust like that anyway?_

_Because she's not aware of her romantic intention—_

_Obsession._

_It's not an obsession._

Her inner voice is driving her mad and she can't remove the image of the redhead from her mind. A Gryffindor blazon with self confidence and awful beauty. It's not surprising really, if she was in his situation she would choose Lily.

She sits up quickly, her hair post box red, very out of place in the drab Hufflepuff interior. Maybe Black is the way to get him to notice her…but then again, on the other hand she knows stories about his reputation. He doesn't let go until he's had a rut. It's all about the chase. By catching his attention like that she has practically flaunted her body and said he can't have it. He won't let it go.

She _could_ just ask for Severus' help. Not a chance. He only tolerates her. And anyway there's no way that he can redeem himself in Lily's eyes after his last attempt to breach the subject of the soiree. She starts playing with her hair again, twisting her fingers into it and yanking out stray frizzy strands. Maybe there's another way. No, she can't contemplate that again, it's wrong.

_I thought you didn't care about right and wrong anymore?_

It's wrong. She's read about Metamorphi who have used their powers in the wrong way, who have in medieval times framed others for murders out of spite. It's wrong.

She stops pulling her hair and immediately it shortens and turns into a short black bob. She chews on her lip and draws back the curtains to reveal an empty dormitory. She paces over to her trunk and starts rummaging through it.

_I suppose you could just put a distraction in the way._

James Potter. Now that's an idea.

* * *

><p>"Oi James?"<p>

"The tall fifth year turns to find a girl with spiky turquoise hair, leaning against the wall of a turret.

It takes him a moment to recall her identity, but as soon as he does a smile spreads across his face.

"It's Tonks, isn't it? You were chatting to Moony the other day."

"Moony?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Remus."

"Oh yeah, I was."

He drags his bag over and dumps it on the grass mound, sitting down next to her.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me, Miss Tonks," he laughs.

"Actually, I just come bearing news from _dearest_ Lily."

"You have my full attention."

She pulls out a packet of cigarettes and offers one to him; he declines. Drawing out her wand she lights it quickly and takes a couple of puffs before continuing.

"She was wondering when you were going to ask her?"

"To the Soiree?"

"Yeah, that and more." She takes in another deep puff, closing her eyes, appearing completely relaxed but in reality with her heart pounding away in her chest.

"And Evans told you this?"

"Sure."

"I doubt it."

"You know, hatred is often just a cover up."

She offers him the packet again.

"Are you sure you don't want one?"

His eyes flicker to the archway next to them, "Alright then."

He quickly lights it using the end of hers before taking a long drag.

"You know you should just try again."

"She turned me down."

"And when has that stopped you before?" Her eyes twinkle.

"_Mr Potter, Miss Tonks put out those vile things now. I expect you both to report to Mr Filch at 6 o'clock sharp." _

The pair turn to see a blazing McGonagall staring at them down her nose before transforming into a cat and leaping away.

Tonks shrugs, "Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, I guess I will. See you around Tonks."

She takes one last puff before striding off back towards the grand staircase.

He laughs quietly to himself before his thoughts start to address the red haired beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Update – hip hip horaay! Yes, it's very late, but I updated eventually, right? Apologies for writer's block and distractions. Quite possibly I'll write the next chapter this week though. I believe this may end up longer than I expected it to. It may even dare I say find itself lasting up until a young Harry is conceived… But no spoilers – read on.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again Dora."<p>

"It's Tonks Lily." She slips another hair pin into the curled mass of flames upon her head.

"You know, I do think this new found identity has really helped you to come out of your shell, but…Tonks, don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

"In what way?" Lily slips another earring in, wincing at the slight tug at her hair.

"Well, I heard you were smoking this week. I mean, where are you even getting those from?"

Tonks shrugs in response and places the final pin into the elegant hairdo.

"There. Stunning as ever Lily."

She certainly does look breathless. White material falling gently from her waist, but enhancing her breasts and creating the illusion of a figure surrounded by wispy clouds.

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

"I'm sure James will love you whatever you wear."

"That's what I'm worried about."

She slips a pair of black heels onto her feet and adjusts some of her makeup.

"Tonks, aren't you going to get ready? I'm sure Sirius will be impatiently waiting."

"And I'm sure Sirius Black will be drooling, whatever I wear," Tonks laughs.

"Do you want some help?"

"I'll be fine, you go ahead. You've denied James this long, so don't leave him waiting any longer."

Lily smiles and grabs her wand off of the bed, slipping it into her hair. She pauses at the door.

"Tonks?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Are you sure I've made the right decision?"

Tonk's eyes sadden for a moment. Had _she_ made the right decision?

"It's not like you have to marry him," she laughs, "He's just your escort for the gala."

"Okay. Thanks again Tonks."

The door shuts and Tonks turns towards the mirror. This means everything. Lipstick on her now fuller lips, curled lashes, a light dusting of rouge. She slips the black, sensible dress on and tightens the straps on her shoes. She can do this. She can play this part well. A pearl necklace, quick spray of perfume. All that's left now is the finishing touches. She walks over to her trunk and takes out the small chest that contains that small part of perfection. Red: with traces of orange and blonde. She tugs at the bun her hair lies in and pulls it out letting the curls tumble down, letting the colour and the lightness tumble down; letting her face morph and her posture change. Not quite perfection, but the illusion of it. If only for tonight she can be her. With a sharp tap she sends a charm down her neck, watching as mimicked invisibility floods over her. The door opens and closes.

* * *

><p>"Evan's I must say you patch up well, but where is the ever evasive Tonks?"<p>

"I believe she's going for the fashionably late image. When I left her she hadn't even decided on what she was wearing yet."

"Well if she decides to wear nothing, I won't be complaining." The throaty laughter sends waves around the group, but there is a distinct absence of the Gryffindor Head Boy.

* * *

><p>"Remus?"<p>

He looks up from the window seat he claimed in an empty classroom.

"Lily? Weren't you going with James?" he quietly questions.

For a moment she pauses, thinking up a response. She never actually imagined the scenario, only how she would look.

"No. I decided against it in the end. It didn't feel right to do so." He beckons for her to join him and she does, her heels clicking on the stone flag stones.

"Is that because it's true that Severus Snape and you are…emotionally involved?"

"No." He scratches at a pale patch of skin on his arm.

"So why aren't you dancing then?"

"I suppose I didn't really want to," she responds.

"Isn't it your obligation to?"

"Well it is yours as well."

He shakes his head, chuckling quietly under his breath.

"Well then, may I have this dance?"

Her heartbeat quickens and suddenly her feet are rooted to the ground. What is she doing? She's run through this scenario, so there should be no problem. Lily wouldn't hesitate – it's rude to. He's holding out his hand and she's not moving a muscle. All she can imagine is the completely petrified look upon her face – fearful, apprehensive and not at all interested in him romantically. That's when she does it.

Lips upon lips.

She opens her eyes and stares into his. They're wide open like a rabbit's caught in a set of car headlights.

She's made a mistake, a miscalculation. Stupid, completely worthless girl. There is only one way to fix it – she presses her lips against his again, fighting to find some warmth, some sort of response.

It's when she is on the verge of tears that she finally feels him move; slow at first, but then insistent and it's not long before both of them are breathing heavily.

"Remus."

"Lily."

Then it is her turn to freeze as he continues to make love to her mouth. Of course. It will always be that red-haired beauty, won't it? It's several minutes before he realises that she's not holding him in return.

"Lily?"

What to do? Should she just accept that this will be the one moment where she can have her feelings returned? But she's not her is she.

"Are you alright Lily?"

She finds herself smiling, despite the tear that slips down her cheek.

"I'm just so happy Remus."

And then their lips meet again, flaming passion, his fingers entwined in her flaming hair. She pulls him backwards until her back presses into the wall, preventing her jellied legs from sending the dizzied couple onto the floor.

And then it's over. He pulls back in horror. What has she done wrong? What if…what if she's changed back? No that's impossible. She's refined this persona, this character.

"James." The whispered name confuses her.

"James said you were going with him…he's been boasting about it all week." They both seem to be in the same state of confusion.

"Remus…what, what are you saying?"

"Have you…" He stops his words and starts scratching at the patch on his skin again.

She doesn't know what to do or even what he seems to be unable to say.

"You've been leading him on Lily."

"No I haven't – it's always been you –"

"What are you on about Lily?" There's a hint of anger now, more than a hint. His fingers scratch faster, deeper.

"Why would you say you were going with him and then not go? You can't do that Lily."

"I wanted to come with you and –"

"Then why agree to come with him?" Aggression.

She takes a step forward to touch him, but he takes two back and then he's striding out, no, dragging himself out. She runs after him, reaching the door before he does and it's all she can do to cup his chin and push one last practised kiss upon his pale ones before he raises his palm and slaps her face. It sends her sprawling to the ground. Red tangled hair framing a beautiful pale complexion.

It takes her several minutes to see the bright side through the raging storm; if Remus hates Lily then maybe, just maybe, he can open his heart to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Make me happy?<strong>


End file.
